La Malédiction du Temps
by Bibisims Paradise
Summary: UA. Harry est un être immortel indépendant de son bon vouloir tandis que Draco est condamné à une mort certaine. Lequel sauvera l'autre...? / -"Dis Draco, est-ce que tu aurais aimé vivre? Et si je te dis que moi je peux t'aider... " /
1. Le commencement d'une vie

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! Oui je sais, je n'ai pas donné signe de vie depuis un moment et je m'en excuse, néanmoins pendant cette période, je n'es pas chômer ! Voici donc un premier chapitre écrit en cours de math ! ( Oui je sais je suis désespérante pas la peine de me le répété, j'en suis consciente ! X3 )._

_Titre :_********_ La malédiction du temps_********

****_Genre :_********_ UA/Romance/Mystère_********

****_Pairing :_********_ Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy _********

****_Raiting :_************ M ************

_Disclaimer : **Non je vous assure qu'ils ne sont pas devenus les miens (Les mien, à moi, mon préccccciiiieeeuuuxxx...! ) entre temps !**_

_Résumé : UA._ Harry est un être immortel indépendant de son bon vouloir tandis que Draco est condamné à une mort certaine. Lequel sauvera l'autre...?

**/ -"Dis Draco, est-ce que tu aurais aimé vivre? Et si je te dis que moi je peux t'aider... " /**

_ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><span>La Malédiction du Temps<span>_

_**Chapitre 1 **__**: Le commencement d'une vie.**_

_Le crépitement furieux des braises. Les flammes léchant mon visage. La chaleur oppressante du feu et les poils rugueux du tapis qui font rougir ma peau._

_Je brûle. Ma chair calcinée tombe en morceaux. Mon souffle se stoppe, je m'étouffe. Je ne respire plus, je meurs. Je meurs mais pas de l'extérieur, non, de l'intérieur. Je pourris, mes organes se purifient, je souffre._

_J'ai mal, horriblement mal. Je meurs, encore. Et encore. Je suis piégé, bloqué..._

_Bloqué dans ce cycle sans fin._

_**Xx HP xx**_

Une voix criarde, rauque et désagréable au réveil m'interpelle.

**-"Harry ! ...Harry ! "**

_Ah je reconnais cette voix. Ron ? Oh doux Ron... Quel admirable meilleur ami tu fais en essayant de me sortir du sommeils en me secouant comme un sac de patates !_

**-" Harry ! ...HARRY ! "**

**-"Hum..."**

_Il en fait du bruit l'animal ! Si j'aurais été pleinement conscient et apte à exercer mes capacités il ne serait plus de ce monde depuis longtemps !  
><em>

**-"Ron ? Humm... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? "**

Je bouge légèrement pour vérifier si tout est opérationnel et me relève du...tapis ?_ Ah oui je vois. _

Je jette un regard circulaire à la pièce, remarque l'heure sur la pendule du salon et m'exclame exaspéré :

_**-" Et tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me réveiller à trois heures du matin...? J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse ou tu pourras subitement perde ton statut de meilleur ami ! "**_

_**-"Désolé vieux mais je suis venu te dire qu'aujourd'hui est LE grand jour ! "**_

_**-"Quoi ? Le grand jour ? Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ! "**_

Il me fixe d'un œil torve et secoue la tête de gauche à droite, désappointé.

_**-" Olla t'es vraiment dans les vappes ce matin, t'as oublié ? Fleur accouche aujourd'hui ! " **_Annonce t-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

_**-"Quoi ? Tu n'aurait pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? " **_Criai-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

_Et comment j'étais censé le savoir moi ? _

Je m'empresse d'attraper quelques vêtements que trainent ici et là dans le salon et les enfile rapidement tandis que Ron bougonnait dans son coin en murmurant des "C'était prévu" " Pas ma fautes" "Faim..."_ - comme le grand glouton qu'il est-._

**-"Allons-y ! " **M'écriai-je en passant le pas de la porte.

Je fonçais tête baissée et bousculaient au passage quelques veilleurs qui se promenaient tandis que Ron me suivait tant bien que mal à travers les diverses ruelles qui menait à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Il s'exclama, essoufflé :

**-"Ha-... Harry ! J'avais pris ma voiture tu sais ! "**

Je m'arrête subitement et, dans son élan, Ron se cogne contre mon dos et tombe, fesses les premières, sur le trottoir. Il pousse une série de petits jurons étouffés mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus.

_Il n'aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt ça aussi ? Enfin ce n'est pas si grave..._

Je lui tends ma main et le relève en lui souriant malicieusement.

**-"Tant pis pour la voiture, ça va te faire du bien de marcher, gros balourd ! "**

_Enfin il n'est pas vraiment gros mais avec tout ce qu'il ingurgite au repas aussi..._

Ne voulant bien entendu pas me faire couper en rondelles par mon meilleur ami, je recommence à courir à vive allure, riant, tandis que Ron, rouge de honte, me poursuis en hurlant des insultes comme un charretier.

_À faire la course comme ça on aurait dit des gamins... Des gamins heureux. _

_Je n'ai que très peu de souvenir de mon enfance, c'était il y a...tellement longtemps._

Arrivé à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste, nous demandons le service maternité à la dame de l'accueil qui nous indique gentiment la direction à prendre pour y arriver. Nous la remercions chaleureusement et filons à la vitesse de l'éclair à l'endroit indiqué. Enfin arrivé nous cherchons la salle d'attente qui ne tarde pas à apparaitre, déjà rempli de la famille de Fleur, du clan Weasley et d'Hermione, la fiancée de Ron. Je jette un regard envieux à ce portrait de famille parfait. _Aurais-je aussi de nouveau une famille ? _Je soupire et regardent ensuite attentivement les personnes présentent dans la pièce.

_La famille de fleur, toute constitués de blond sont aligné sur une rangée de chaise, il y a tout d'abord la petite soeur de Fleur, Gabrielle, que j'ai déjà rencontrés de nombreuse fois, c'est la copie conforme de sa grande soeur en plus petite et en moins développée. Ensuite les parents de Fleur, habillé de beaux vêtements, apparemment couteux, et de bijoux, ils ont l'air oisifs, néanmoins ce sont, d'après moi, des gens très bon et d'une gentillesse extrême._

_Puis il y a toute la panoplie du clan Delacour, je n'en connais même pas le quart alors je ne pourrais dire qui est qui et qu'elle est son lien de parenté avec Fleur, mais il me semble apercevoir de vieilles personnes au fond, probablement les grands-parents - ou peut être arrière grands-parents... -. Tous parlaient entre eux avec de forts accents Français alors que les parents de Fleur, qui parlaient avec Mme. et M. Wealsey, discutaient dans un Anglais parfaits._

_La deuxième partie de la salle était composé des Weasley, une famille possédant de flambante coiffure rousse qui pouvait vous faire mal aux yeux à force d'y regarder. Il y avait tout d'abord, Molly Weasley, une femme à fort caractère et aux sourires qui pourrait détruire la plus dure des convictions - après y avoir fait face, il faut dire que cette femme est impressionnante et quand elle vous dit qu'il faut prendre une autre louche de sont gratin de pomme de terre, il faut la prendre ! -, puis il y a Arthur Wealsey, son mari et le patriarche du clan. _

_Possédant un humour particulier, il travaille dans les affaires, où il a la réputation d'être un vrai requin, c'est un homme intéressé par tout ce qui trouve. Il peut par exemple ramasser une capsule de bouteille par terre, la ramené chez lui, et s'extasier le reste de la soirée dessus, ou encore éprouver un sentiment d'admiration pour son canard en plastique, qu'il voit d'ailleurs tous les jours mais qui ne s'en lasse pas._

_Bref les manies étranges d'Arthur et l'effrayant pouvoir de persuasion de Molly n'en faisait pas d'eux des cas sociaux. En effet ce sont des gens charmants qui n'hésitent pas à dirent ce qu'ils trouvent injustes et à exprimer leurs avis sur telles ou telles choses, ce sont des fonceurs qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux._

_Ensuite vient le tour de Bill, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas dans la pièce puisque c'est le mari de Fleur. Bill est un homme des plus sympathique, qui sait sourire à toutes occasions qu'elle soit et qui possèdent un don pour la musique. Pianiste professionnel, c'est lors d'un de ces concerts en Europe et plus particulièrement en France que Bill avait rencontré la jeune et sublime Fleur Delacour. Fille d'aristocrate, elle était envié pour sa beauté et son argent qui dépassait l'entendement, et Bill, subjugué, n'avait pas hésité à lui faire la cour. Et c'est ainsi que, quelque mois plus tard, Fleur se retrouvait la bague au doigt et un adorable bébé en route._

_Puis il y a Charlie, il n'est pas souvent à la demeure familiale à cause de son métier d'archéologue et ne peut donc pas faire à chaque fois d'aller-retour à l'autre bout du monde. Je n'ai rencontré Charlie que quelques fois et pourtant je peux affirmer qu'il aime vraiment son travail. Il est passionné par la mythologie, et l'histoire fantastique qu'on raconte dans les pays lointains, et lui et Arthur font la paire de chercheurs, même si, comparer à son père, Charlie s'intéresse aux choses avec plus de valeur ancestrale qu'a un vulgaire canard en plastique._

_Alors vint le tour des jumeaux, Fred et George, de véritable démon des affaires. Ils peuvent vous convaincre d'acheter un aspirateur cassé qui ne vous sert totalement à rien, juste pour la décoration. Ce sont de vrai maniaque des affaires et ils ont hérité du pouvoir de persuasion de leur mère et de la facilité en affaire de leur père, donc, comme ils le diront surement : __**" tout bénef' quoi ! ".**_

_Puis, notre adorable petit couple en herbe Ron et Hermione. Ces deux-là sont inséparables ! Et je peux vous le confirmer - puisque j'ai déjà testé - qu'ils ne se décolleront pas de sitôt. Ron a demandé la main d'Hermione alors qu'ils étaient encore aux lycées, comme quoi il n'a pas perdu son temps, et la jeune femme c'était fait une joie d'accepter. À présent qu'ils ont tous deux finis leurs études ils vont pouvoirs organiser les préparatifs de leur mariage. Bien sûr, les familles des mariés vont aider et tout faire pour que tous soient près l'heure venu. Et moi je serais le témoin de Ron. Si je ne suis pas parti avant._

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. _Ne pense pas à la séparation, ne pense pas à la séparation, ne pense pas à..._

**-"Harry ? Tu vas bien ? "** Me parvint la voix inquiète d'Hermione.

J'acquiesce et lui fait un faible sourire, qui ne la rassure pas pour autant. Elle me fixe avec suspicion, puis finalement hausse les épaules et retourne à sa séance d'embrassade avec Ron. Je soupire, à quoi bon m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ce sera fait. Comme toutes les autres fois.

_Avec tout ça j'ai failli oublier la petite dernière !_ J'avise Ginny au fond de la salle, en pleine discussion avec un bel homme aux cheveux blond cendré._ Bon je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de dire que Ginny est une femme-cougard, enfin façon de parler bien entendu. La jeune fille, tout juste sortit d'une grande université, avait, de ce que j'en sais, ouvert un salon de coiffure avec une de ces amies dans une grande rue de Londres et apparemment son commerce se portait bien vu son air réjouit - à moins que ce ne soit sa discution passionnante avec le jeune homme, qui sait ? - ._

Je passe le bonjour à mes connaissances présentes dans la pièce, leur sourit, les enlacent, leur fait la bise, leur serre la main ou encore les salue dans simple geste de tête. Tous avait l'air vraisemblablement heureux qu'un nouveau membre rejoigne les familles et tous attendait avec impatience de voir la " petite merveille ".

J'attendais aussi dans cette cacophonie joyeuse, j'étais à ma place, parmi des gens simples, une situation simple, des émotions simples, je vis une vie normale. Ou presque.

Près d'une heure après, les portes s'ouvrèrent et une petite infirmière se dirigea droite vers nous. Des cris de bébé se faisait entendre derrière et aussitôt des sourires s'affichèrent sur le visage rayonnant de tous, une nouvelle vie était née.

_Une de plus. Une autre vie qui rejoint le monde. Ce bébé vivra, grandira et mourra. Ce sont le cours des choses. Malheureusement les choses ne sont pas faite ainsi pour tous. Ou plutôt pour moi. Je ne vieillit pas, je ne meurs pas. C'est ainsi mon cycle. Mon cycle sans fin._

_Une vie, je suis en vie. Et je le regrette. J'ai top vécu, j'ai trop vu, j'ai trop regardé. J'aimerais vieillir auprès des personnes auquel je tiens, que je ne sois pas obligé à fuir comme un lâche pour cacher cet horrible secret. Imaginez la torture de voir mourir les personnes que l'on aime s'éteindre alors que vous, vous ne pouvons rien faire, rien faire de plus que de les regarder périr. Oh Sirius, Remus..._

Les mouvements aux alentours interrompe le cours de mes pensées. Toute la famille s'empresse vers la chambre de Fleur et dans la cohue générale, je tombe à la renverse.

Mais par miracle Ron_ - grand, beau Ron - _m'empêche de me faire défigurer en me rattrapant à tant puis, avec un énorme sourire et une pointe d'amusement, il me susurre :

**-" Allons Harry, faut pas tomber dans les pommes maintenant ! "**

Je grogne en guise de réponse et me dégage de sa poigne, légèrement vexé. Je suis le groupe jusqu'à la chambre de Fleur, quelque peu énervé.

Arrivé à la porte, j'entends, j'entends des "oh" et des "ah" réjouis, des soupirs de bonheur, des évanouissements _- si, si je vous assure ! -_ et des remarques sur le "petit ange " .

Tous entouraient à présent la maman qui tenait contre elle un tout petit bout d'être, qui dormait paisiblement peloté contre la poitrine de sa mère. Non loin de se portrait de bonheur Bill, le nouveau papa, fixait avec tendresse sa femme et son enfant en caressant doucement les cheveux doré de Fleur qui s'étendaient gracieusement contre l'oreiller.

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne remarque Ron que quand il m'attrape subitement le bras, le compresse avec force comme un vulgaire chiffon et s'exclame bruyamment :

**- " ÇA y est je suis Tonton ! Je suis Tonton Harry, tu te rends compte ? Tonton, Tonton,Tonton, ton... "** sautilla-t-il, mué d'un bonheur pratiquement parfait.

**-" Ron j'ai compris pas la peine du répété cent fois ! " **Sifflai-je, en me dégagent de sa pseudo étreinte.

Il me fixe légèrement dubitatif, fronce les sourcils face à mes soudains éclats de voix puis hausse finalement les épaules en se tournant vers Hermione, qui regardait le couple et le bébé, les étoiles dans les yeux.

**- " Dis Hermione c'est quand que nous aussi on a un bébé ? " **

La jeune femme ouvrir la bouche, la referme, l'ouvre, la referme, et ainsi de suite comme un poisson hors de l'eau tandis que je pouffe discrètement, ne voulant pas vexée Ron qui regarde à présent Hermione comme si elle allait lui donner son premier cadeau de Noël. Après avoir repris ces esprits, Hermione plonge sur Ron_ - comme un prédateur sur sa proie - _et démarre un baiser endiablé.

Je leur lance un regard torve et sort de la chambre légèrement écœuré par cette surcharge de niaiserie. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je décide de visité l'hôpital de fond en comble, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, bon c'est vrai que la fin laisse à désiré je dois dire mais j'ai du couper alors ce n'est pas la chose la plus pratique.<em>

**_Donc eh bien au revoir, n'hésiter pas à me poser des questions, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre !_**


	2. La chambre 212

Voilà le prochain chapitre _( Que j'ai d'ailleurs écrit depuis un moment - pour tout dire je suis fortement en avance puisse que je commence à écrire le chapitre 5...-_ ) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Merci infiniment pour les reviews de _Sahada,_ _Flore Jade, petit-draagon_50_ ( Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était un vampire, huhuhu ! X3 ) et_ Serdra._ Encore merci à vous !**

* * *

><p><em><span>La Malédiction du Temps<span>_

_**Chapitre 2 :**__** La chambre 212.**_

Je me laisse choir sur une chaise bancale.

_Ok, bonne une visite de l'hôpital n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Les infirmières me jetaient dehors à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche et les docteurs, trop occupés pour me parler apparemment, m'envoyaient gentiment chier. Mais le pire c'était probablement les patients, soit ils vous criaient dessus pour vous faire sortir de leurs chambres - aussi qu'elle idée d'entrer à l'intérieur - ou soit vous suppliaient à genoux de rester avec eux tellement ils étaient seuls. Bref de quoi vous donnez des envies de meurtres._

_Bon après l'incroyable effort que j'ai fourni aujourd'hui je vais enfin pouvoir tranquillement dormir sans qu'un abruti roux ne me réveille à trois heures du matin surtout que cette petite folie nocturne m'a épuisé !_

Je lance un regard à l'horloge murale. Six heures.

_Parfait ! Profitons de cette instant de répit pour piquer un bon somme ! Et puis..._

**-"Une petite heure ne peut pas me faire de mal..." **Murmurai-je les paupières lourdes.** " Et cela me permettra...de réver."**

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que je m'endormis le sourire paisible aux lèvres, rêvant d'une grande bâtisse abritant des rires d'enfants et où le doux vent de la campagne accompagnerait les deux vieilles personnes enlacées le perron de cette maison chargé de vie.

_**Xx HP xX**_

**-"Monsieur ! ...Monsieur ! "**

_Pourquoi me dérange-t-on à chaque fois que je veux être tranquille ! Les gens de nos jours n'ont vraiment aucune éducation ! À mon époque -très lointaine époque - l'on témoignait du respect envers autrui !_

_Je parle comme un vieux... Ce que j'aimerais être vieux ! ...Bon quoique pour les rides ce n'est pas super, alors bon._

**-" Monsieur ! Dites Monsieur je vois bien que vous êtes réveillé, allez, levez-vous ! "**

Je peste alors contre les grosses vaches d'infirmière impolie et me lève dignement en époustant mes habits, puis les réajustes correctement _- faudrais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un clochard - ._

**-" Vous êtes là pour la chambre 212 ? " **M'assène-t-elle brutalement.

**-" Pardon ? " **Fis-je légèrement décontenancé.

Elle soupire d'agacement et secoue la tête avec désolement _- Hey ! Je ne lui permets pas ! - ._

**- " Vous êtes là pour la chambre 212, OUI ou NON ? "**

**- " Euh...ouiiii ? "** Couinai-je, incertain._ Bon tant qu'à faire autant m'occuper. Je me demande ce qu'est cette chambre " 212 " ._

**- " Suivez-moi. "** Claqua-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle quitte alors la salle à la allée et je la suis, hésitant à la démarche à suivre_. Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué ?_

Je gémis intérieurement de désespoir. L'infirmière, qui est à ma gauche me présente sa main, et s'exclame, la voix haut perchée.

**- " Poppy Pomfresh. "** Se présenta-t-elle . Après quelques instants elle renchérit**. " Vous faite un peu jeune pour être médecin, non ? "** M'examina Mme. Pomfresh en me jetant une oeillade critique.

Je sursaute, me tourne vers l'infirmière, et sourit exagérément_. Si elle savait...!_

**-" Harry Potter. " **Me présentai-je à mon tour. **J'ai été, comme qui dirait, à bonne école. Il forme le médecin très jeune. " Mentis-je en détournant le regard. Autant aller jusqu'au bout de ce petit amusement...**

**- " Avez-vous bien étudié les cas du patient Docteur Potter ? " Susurra t-elle dangereusement.**

**-"...Hein ? " Répondis-je stupidement.**

**- " Le cas du patient de la salle 212 M. Potter ! "** Fit Mrs Pomfresh, agacé de mon ignorance.

Le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau... Tilt !

**- " Ah oui ! Bien sûr, le patient..."**

_Que dire...? Help ! Mayday ! Mayday !_

**- " Et vous croyez pouvoir le sauver ? "**

Je me stoppe au milieu du couloir, deux longs murs blanchâtres m'entourent, j'étouffe.

_Le sauvé ?_

_Les sauvés...?_

_Non, impossible. Je n'ai jamais pus sauvé personne. Pas même mes propres parents..._

Ma gorge se serre, quand est-ce que ces évènements se sont déroulés ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus. Mes yeux me piquent, des larmes . _Allons bon..._

Des trainées de voix m'assourdissent. _Des souvenirs...?_

_" Alors comment tu vas aujourd'hui ma chochotte ? "_

_" Joyeux anniversaire mon ange ! Quel bel homme tu es devenu ! "_

_" Je suis si fière de toi, mon fils ! "_

_" Allez Harry on sort faire un petit combat dehors, vient me montrer ce que t'a dans le ventre ! ...Aiie ! Moony pourquoi tu me frappes ? "_

_" Je crois en toi Harry, courage ! Et surtout n'oublie pas qui tu es vraiment..."_

_" Dis Harry tu m'aimes ? Moi je t'aime . "_

_" Je t'aime tu vois ? "_

_" Je t'aime. "_

_" Je t'aime. "_

_" Je t'ai..."_

**-" M. POTTER ! "**

Reprenant brusquement le cours de la réalité, je sursaute en sentant une main apaisant passer frénétiquement sur mon dos.

**- " Docteur Potter, allez-vous bien ? "** Me parvient la voix inquiète de Pomfresh derrière moi.

Je balbute quelques paroles incompréhensibles en titubant, désorienté.

**- " Oui... Oui, c'est juste... Non, laissez tomber... Allons-y, le...patient doit s'impatienter. "**

Nous continuons notre route, non sans que PomFresh me lance des regards intrigués, et se répète en me fixant étrangement .

**- " M. Potter, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? "**

**-" Si je vous dis que oui madame, est-ce que vous allez arrêter de me poser cette question ? "** Soufflai-je, un petit sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

Elle lève alors le menton bien en l'air et s'exclame, probablement vexée :

**- " Bon comme vous voulez mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après ! " **L'infirmière reprit quelque temps plutart. **" Et puis d'abord c'est Mademoiselle pour votre information. " **Siffla-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

Je pouffe et secoue la tête avec amusement. _Si elle croyait me faire peur ainsi elle se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil !_

**- " Nous sommes arrivés. Je vais vous laisser j'ai quelques dossiers médicaux à trier. " **M'assena-t-elle sèchement**.**

L'infirmière s'apprêta à partir mais se résigna et se retourna dans ma direction avec un sourire bienveillant .

**- " Heureuse d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance Docteur Potter. " **Puis elle m'attrapa les mains et les serra contre les siennes . " **Je sais que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui, j'en suis convaincue ! Elle me lâche finalement et prononce malicieusement . Attention il est très susceptible et à très mauvais caractère ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance . Au revoir. " **

L'infirmière se détourne et continue sa route jusqu'à disparaitre au coin du couloir. Je me retrouve alors seul et démuni dans cet hôpital de fous. _La poisse ._

Bon je ferais mieux de repartir voir Ron et les autres, ils doivent probablement me rechercher activement à l'heure que les..._ Malgré cela j'ai l'irrépressible envie d'ouvrir cette porte. Étrange, non ?_

Je regarde fixement la petite plaque métallique ayant comme seule inscription "212" grisâtre et légèrement effacé et je me dis que ça ne fera de mal à personne si j'entrais juste une petite minute.

Je grimace, tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, si je tombe sur un vieux crouton tout ramollit, je défenestre Pomfresh !

_Restons calme Harry, tu ne vas tout de même pas t'enfuir maintenant ?_

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'attrape la poignée de la porte argentée et ouvre lentement la porte en la faisant grincé.

L'intérieur est sobre, cela ressemble à...une chambre d'hôpital. Pas de quoi fouetté un chat donc.

_À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Au repaire de Dracula ? Ou encore à un temple Indou avec des crânes alignés le long de la fenêtre et qui pende au plafond ? Peut-être. Tout pour que ce ne soit pas si...impersonnel. _

_Quoique... _J'avise des livres entassés sur le lit, des habits soigneusement plié dans une armoire, un cadre sur la table de chevet et un _...tableau ? Wow, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait mettre un tableau dans sa chambre d'hôpital !_

Celui-ci représente deux anges, entrelacés parmi les nuages. Les courbes des êtres ailées sont fines malgré le fait que tous deux soient visiblement masculins.

_Hurm oui bon. Ce n'est pas si banal que ça tout compte fait..._

Je me dirige vers le lit et je lis les quelques titres de livres étalés sous mes yeux. _'La science du corps', "la biologie et la chimie ", "la peinture au fil des siècles ", " L'art des aquarelles ", " comment..." ._

Je détourne vivement le visage et regarde ailleurs alors qu'une forte rougeur s'installe sur mes joues. _Je me suis forcément trompé !_

_'Comment séduire efficacement : guide pour puceau.'_

_...Ah bah non. Bon on fait comme si on n'avait rien vu..._

Je faillis tourner de l'œil quand je vis les lettres dorées sur une couverture rouge.

_'Le Kama...'_

_OH MON DIEU !_

Je me détourne alors, assez traumatiser pour les mois à venir, et jette mon dévolu sur le cadre d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir une photographie de famille.

Du moins je supposais. Car cela avait bien l'air d'une photo de famille : _une femme, un homme et un petit garçon. Trois mêmes têtes blondes._

L'on apercevait d'abord en premier l'homme blond au long cheveux que descendait en cascade dans son dos. L'air hautain, il levait le nez bien en l'air et donnait l'impression de vouloir toucher le ciel avec.

Ensuite il y avait une femme, grande, élégante et bien habillée. Elle adressait un tendre sourire à l'enfant qui se tenait dans les minces bras de la femme.

Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents vers l'appareil et serrait étroitement sa peluche, qui était d'ailleurs un petit chien noir, dans ses petits bras. Le garçon portait un costume trois pièces et ses minces mèches blondes tiraient vers l'arrière. Probablement du gel.

Ils devaient être habillés ainsi pour une occasion spéciale. _Alors c'est ainsi...d'avoir une famille ?_

Néanmoins quelque chose persistait. Le sourire éclatant du petit garçon me gênais. _Est-ce que moi aussi ai-je été aussi heureux lorsque j'étais jeune ?_

À première vue le cliché datait._ Qui était donc le patient ? Le jeune, ou le vieux ?_

**- " Qui êtes-vous ? "** Fit subitement une voix glaciale derrière mon dos.

* * *

><p>Eh voilà ! Alors ? Surpris ? Déçu ? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Nécessiter pas, poser moi des questions sur les évènement de se chapitre ci !<p>

**_Bibisims Paradise_**


	3. Le patient au coeur de pierre

Voila le prochain chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! X3

_**Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont mit en review Alert ! ^^ ( Mais essayer de me mettre une petite review de temps en temps sil-vous plait.. ^^' Après tout je ne sais pas ce que vous penser de ma fiction et cela me fruste un peu, j'espère que beaucoup que beaucoup d'entre vous vont réagir à ce chapitre ! C'est la première fois qu'on voit Draco ! 8D )**_

Merci à **_Serdra_** pour sa review - et petite réponse - : Je peux déjà te dire que la fic se finira bien - je pense - malgré le fait qu'il y aura un moment cruciale à l'intérieur ou l'on pensera tous que c'est la fin ! 8D Je n'en dit pas plus, maintenant bonne lecture et merci encore ! ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>La Malédiction du Temps<span>_

_**Chapitre 3 **__**: Le patient au coeur de pierre.**_

Je me détourne pour faire face, non pas à un vieux crouton, mais à un jeune homme doter d'à peu près une vingtaine d'années, même un peu plus jeunes. J'en conclus donc que c'était l'enfant._ Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas fait de photo plus récente ?_

_Cette histoire m'intriguait. Le jeune homme m'intriguait._

_Même s'il avait plutôt de vouloir m'étriper là._

Le blond n'avait pourtant pas l'air malade, mis à part son teint blafard et les cernes violacés qui entouraient ses yeux. _Il devait être fatigué._

**- " Vous n'êtes pas médecin . "** Claqua-il dans le silence qui c'était instauré il y a à peine quelques instants.

Je me fige soudainement et mon sang quitte mon visage, je deviens blanc comme un linge. _Comment a-t-il...?_

**- " Vous n'avez pas de blouse blanche donc vous n'êtes pas médecin. " **Fit le jeune blond, fière de sa déduction. **" Néanmoins je réitère ma question, que faite vous dans MA chambre ! "**

Mon cerveau c'est bloquer à la première phrase. _Je...n'ai pas...de...blouse blanche ?_

Je plaque brusquement ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer le rire qui risque de me prendre face à l'absurdité de la phrase. _Je pourrais presque trouvé ça...mignon._

Mais bon la situation n'est pas la meilleure qui soit pour ce genre de pensées.

**- " Quoi ? Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? "** Grogne le patient, fulminant comme un beau diable.

**- " Je... La blouse n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois médecin ! C'est...stupide ! Tout bonnement stupide. "**

**- " Je ne vous permets pas de juger mon intelligence ! Et puis je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas médecin ! Mon instinct me dit que non... Donc qui est l'impertinent qui ose entrer dans mon repaire, déclinez votre nom ! "** Cracha-il en s'approchant de moi avec une démarche royale.

**- " Harry Potter, Votre Majesté. " **Fit -je, narquois, en mimant de m'incliner.

Il hausse un de ses sourcils, puis , pas vexé pour un sou, s'avance prudemment.

**- " Draco Malefoy. Maintenant dit moi paysan, que viens-tu faire dans mon humble demeure ? " **Dit Draco, ou l'homme à l'égo sur-dimensionné.

Il vint s'assoir sur son lit en virant les livres puis me fixa de son regard acier.

**-" Alors ? J'attends ! "** Siffle-il dangereusement.

**- " Euuh ben..."**

Magnifique Harry ! Maintenant cherche une excuse, une excuse, une...

**- " Je suis venu car je suis médecin, je..."**

**- " Suffit ! Nous savons très bien tous les deux que vous en êtes pas un ! " **S'écria-t-il, les yeux révulsés.** " Et je déteste qu'on plaisante sur un sujet de ce genre ! "**

Le jeune homme s'approche alors à vive allure , m'agrippe le bras et me siffle, les yeux réduits en deux petites fentes.

**- " Je me répète : qui - êtes - Vous ? " **

Je le fixe dans le blanc des yeux, déstabilisé et murmure :

**- " Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... "**

C'est tremblant comme une feuille que j'essaie de me défaire de sa prise, mais en vain.

On me frappe le crâne. Des mots me reviennent. Des souvenirs. Tant de souvenirs.

Trop.

**- " Je ne peux... Oh mon dieu j'ai tellement vécut que je ne sais même plus qui je suis vraiment... ! "**

**-" Qui vous êtes vraiment ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! " **S'exclame Draco, qui commençait surement à s'inquiéter sur mon état mental. **" Harry Potter. " **Je sursaute quand il le prononce. **" C'est bien votre vrai nom, non ? "**

**- " Je... Je crois oui, je ne...sais plus. Je suis Harry moi. Juste Harry. "**

_Qui suis-je ? D'où est-ce que je viens ? Ai-je eu des parents un jour ?_

C'est maintenant que je me rends compte que mes souvenirs s'effacent peu à peu. Je ne sais plus ou je suis né, quand, avec quel nom. _Suis-je vraiment Harry Potter ?_

_Je ne me souviens plus, c'était il y a tellement d'années !_

**- " Écoutez, Mons... Harry. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider si vous ne me dites pas ce qui va pas ! "**

_Draco. Oui Draco. Il peut m'aider à me souvenir._

**- " J'ai été maudit. "**

**- " Pardon ? " **Demande t-il, légèrement décontenancé.

**- " J'ai été maudit " **murmurai-je lentement. **" Je... C'était il y a longtemps..."**

**- " D'a... D'accord. " **Dit alors prudemment Draco en jetant de petits regards inquiets à la commande qui permettait d'appeler une infirmière en cas d'urgence.

**- " J'ai tué..." **Prononçai-je difficilement tandis que Draco sursauta, comme prit en flagrant délit et me fixa entre peur et inquiétude.** " J'ai tué...une personne dans un lieu Saint. Et j'ai été maudit. " **Fis-je, les yeux dans le vague alors des brides de souvenirs me reviennent. **" Ma punition est de rester le même pendant des siècles sans pouvoir vieillir. Ça peut paraître étrange comme punition, beaucoup d'hommes donneraient tout ce qu'ils ont pour être immortel. Mais moi j'ai vu, j'ai tout vu. J'ai attendu la mort des personnes auquel je tenais et cela continue éternellement. Les gens meurent et moi je reste définitivement pareil. À chaque fois il faut tout recommencer, tout. Et cela continue comme un cycle sans fin..." **Chuchotai-je à l'oreille du blond comme un texte à réciter.

Je l'entourais à présent de mes bras et posais ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage au creux de mon torse. Il respirait difficilement.

Vinrent alors ces confessions à lui.

Étrangement j'avais l'impression qu'il me faisait confiance malgré le fait qu'ont viennent de ce rencontrer. Il avait aussi le besoin irréprésible de se confier à quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un c'était moi.

**- " Je... Je vais mourir. Probablement bientôt si mon état ne s'améliore pas. " **Il renifla et les sanglots et perceptifs dans sa voix. **" Les médecins disent que j'en suis plus que pour quelques mois, même, quelques semaines..."**

**- " Draco..." **L'interrompis-je. _Comment la situation avait t-elle dégénérer ainsi ?_**  
><strong>

**- " Harry, j'aurais tellement aimé...faire des choses extraordinaires. J'aurais tant aimé...vieillir ? C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? J'airais aimé rester auprès de personnes que j'aime. J'aurais voulu...vivre. "**

Le s'installa de nouveau mais malgré cela nous restions à nos positions. Tout ce que nous voulons lui et moi c'est vivre, vivre une vie simple et parfaitement normal.

Je resserre l'étreinte avec mes bras mais seulement légèrement. _Je ne voudrais pas l'étouffé..._

Je le sens agiter de soubresauts et pleurer doucement contre mon épaule. _M'étais-je déjà confié à quelqu'un ainsi auparavant ? _

_Non. Jamais._

_Je n'aurais jamais pus._

Après quelques instants, il se calma et releva lentement son visage, rougit par les larmes, vers le mien et me fixa dans les yeux.

_J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise série à l'eau de rose..._

_Il partage mon lourd secret._

_Lui et moi sommes pareils._

_Nous sommes paires._

_Nous sommes ensemble dans l'adversité._

_J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur._

_Et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider._

_L'aider...? Le...sauvé ? Il. Eux. Les sauvés. Tous._

Je m'écarte de lui subitement mais presque immédiatement je le vois se tendre et s'accrocher désespérément à mon pull en tremblant comme une feuille, comme un petit animal blessé.

Je pose mon front contre le tien et chuchote doucement :

**- " Je... Je suis là. " **Tentai-je de le rassuré.**  
><strong>

Draco détourne la tête, attends une minute puis se remet face à moi, le masque bien mit en place.

**- " Je vais bien. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. " **Fit -il d'une voix neutre.

**- " Techniquement c'est toi qui t'accroches à moi. "** Rétorquai-je, souriant, plus amusé qu'autre chose. _C'est étrange d'être passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement aussi facilement. Je me demande bien comment cette complicité c'est installer en l'espace de quelques minutes. C'est tellement irréel..._

Il remarque alors ses doigts fermement serrés contre le tissu de mon pull et se hâte de les retirés, comme brulé à mon contact. Une rougeur apparaît sur ses joues mais il se détourne rapidement vers la fenêtre en bougonnant.

Le silence revient, oppressant, étouffant.

J'ai la brusque envie de sortir de la pièce. _Je dois sortir de là tout de suite. Par n'importe quel moyen !_

Je recule lentement et me détourne à mon tour , mon regard dirigé par ma porte de sortie. J'attrape la poignée, m'apprête à la tournée mais, comme dans un rêve j'entende la voix de Draco qui s'élève, faible mais existante.

**-" Harry . "** Commença-t-il. **" Tu reviendras n'est-ce pas ? "**Finit-il avec de légers accents désespérés dans la voix. _M'a t-il vraiment appeler Harry ou est-ce un de mes délires dérisoires...?_

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. _Que répondre face à cela...?_

_"Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui... " _Me souffle ma conscience.

**- " Oui. "**répondis-je, sans vraiment penser au reste.

_"OUI !" _Crie t-elle, victorieuse._  
><em>

J'ouvre rapidement la porte puis la referme doucement sans me retourner. Je savais qu'il me fixait à ce moment précis.

Je m'adosse au mur d'en face, me prends la tête entre mes mains et soudain la réalité me rattrape, me frappant en pleine face.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...?_

* * *

><p><em>Voila, vous verez que la relation Harry- Draco s'installe assez rapidement mais comme ils avaient tout les deux de lourds secrets et qu'il devaient absolument le confier à quelqu'un, ils se sont foncer l'un sur l'autre ( Façon de parler bien entendue...XD ).<em>

**_Maintenant avez vous des questions ? L'histoire commence à ce troublé par ici, mais vous aurez probablement les réponse dans les prochain chapitres ! ^^_**

_**Petite review, please ?**  
><em>


	4. Obsessional

**_Bon... Je ne sais que dire... Ça fait longtemps ! ^^' Alors voilà, hum, déjà je m'excuse de la longueur qu'à prit la publication d'un nouveau chapitre... Je n'ai aucunes excuses puisse que les chapitres suivant de cette fanfic étaient tout simplement entrain de prendre poussière sur mon ordinateur. Milles excuses pour ceux qui suivait cette histoire, ça doit bien faire... Pouf ! Des années ! Bon, n'exagérons pas : 1 ans environ. Ou plus. Je ne sais plus vraiment. _**

**_A vrai dire ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas aller sur ce site. Je retrouve peu à peu goût aux fanfictions au combien passionnante et ça me rappelle de bon souvenirs de ma vie d'autrefois. Seule, l'ordinateur et moi, tout le temps et à jamais. Ma vie ne se limitait qu'à ça, c'est donc pour mon propre bien que j'ai dut décrocher pour un bon moment. Mais ça ce n'est que ma vie, et ça n'a vraiment aucune importance ici. x") _**

**_Alors pour vous, lecteurs, si vous existez encore - ou est-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? - , voici la suite de mon histoire, rêver, écrite à la main, puis retranscrite, que je vous offre sur un plateau d'argent. Il existe probablement des fautes de syntaxe ou même d'orthographe, veuillez m'en excusez, j'ai grandit depuis, j'étais plus gamine alors... Est-ce un motif suffisant pour me pardonner ?_**

**_Ce chapitre, ainsi que le cinquième, le sixième, et le bonus sont les seules choses que j'ai garder de cette époque lointaine ou j'ai conçut cette histoire. Je ne compte pas vraiment écrire les chapitres suivants, par manque d'inspiration et du fait d'avoir oublié ce qu'il adviendrait de la suite, mais j'essayerais sur le cœur m'en dit.  
><em>**

_**Bref, je vous offre maintenant ces quelques lignes, profitez bien et bonne lecture~~ ! =3**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>La Malédiction du Temps<span>_

_**Chapitre 4 **__**: Obsessional.**_

Adossé contre le dossier de mon sofa, je pensais. Ou plutôt réfléchissait.

Il y avait forcément un explication rationnel à cette situation._ Je n'aurais jamais fait ce genre de chose en temps normal ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Impossible ! Illogique ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Jamais._

_Me confier à un inconnu tout juste rencontrer. Quelle connerie !_

_De la folie. Toute cette histoire était de la pure folie !_

**- " Merde alors..." **Soufflai-je en regardant fixement le plafond de mon Salon.

Il était gris_. Comme ses yeux_. Je ferme douloureusement les paupières_. Pourquoi est-ce que chacune de mes pensées, quelques soit, me ramène à ce type ? Je viens à peine de le rencontrer !_

Je soupire d'agacement. _Décidément cet homme est des plus intrigants..._

.Les paroles de cette discussion me reviennent brutalement.

**-"Non s'il vous plaît pas encore..."** Gémissais-je doucement en entourant ma tâte de mes bras comme de nombreuse fois.

_"Je vais bientôt mourir."_

_"J'aurais tellement aimé veillir. "_

_" Harry tu reviendras n'est-ce pas ? "_

_" Harry. "_

_" Harry ! "_

_" Harry. "_

_" Harry ! "_

_" Harry. "_

_" HARRY ! "_

Les voix, les paroles se mélangent, je perçois des voix familières : Ron, Hermione, Mme. Weasley, Fleur... Et bien d'autres. Et pourtant d'autres voix m'appellent, elle me supplie de venir à leur aide.

_Est-ce des anciens amis ? Des...amants ? Mes... Parents ?_

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus._

_"Harry. "" Harry ! "" Harry. "" Harry ."" Harry. "" Harry ! "" Harry. "" Harry ! "..._

_.__Laissez moi. Laissez moi tranquille !_

_" Harry ! "" Harry ! "" Harry ! "" HARRY ! "" HARRY ! "" HARRY ! " "HA..."_

**- " LAISSEZ MOI ! "** Je hurle à pleins poumons, les yeux mi-clos, dans mon salon.

Les bruits s'éloignent peu à peu et au final j'entends des vois d'enfants qui m'appellent, qui me supplie devenir les aidés, qui me réclame.

J'encercle mes jambes grâce à mes bras et pose ma tête sur mes genoux en murmurant.

**- " Je ne peux rien faire pour vous..."**

Les voix s'estompent, tout redevient calme, presque...apeurant. Je souffle, mon cœur reprenant un rythme normal. J'ai l'esprit brouillé, je ne ressent plus rien.

_Draco._C'est le seul mot auquel je peux penser sans avoir une migraine.

_Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Dra..._

Je pense que je deviens fou. Au final tout ce que je pense reviens à lui. S'en est presque effrayant.

_Draco est malade - D'ailleurs qu'a-t-il comme maladie ? - Draco souffre, Drago va mourir._

_" Je sais que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui, j'en suis convaincue ! "_

La voix de Pomfresh résonne désormais contre les parois de son crâne. _Décidément ce soir c'est un vrai parc d'attractions la dedans !_

_" Et vous croyez que vous pouvez le sauver ? "_

_Sauvé...? Sauvé Draco ?_

_Oui sauvé Draco._

_Je dois sauver Draco._

_Puisque je ne peux me sauver moi-même, je le sauverais lui. Moi, et moi seul._

Confiant, je me dirige vers le buffet, sors la bouteille de pastis d'entre les épices et m'en sers un verre, que j'ingurgite immédiatement.

_Je vais sauver Draco._

C'est sur cette conviction que je me ressers un autre verre d'alcool en fixant les flammes miroitantres dans le foyer de la cheminer.

_Draco._

_Mon obsession._

_**Xx HP xX**_

_**-" Oh mon crâne ! " **_Gémissais-je sans cesse en me tenant la tête. J'avais fortement envie de vomir mon déjeuné.

Ron ricane et m'envoie un coup d'œil amusé dans le rétroviseur tandis qu'Hermione lui envoie, quant à elle, un regard réprobateur.

_**- " Après tout si tu n'avais pas bu comme un trou tu n'en serais jamais arrivé là !" **_Me lance-t-elle pour souligner mon problème d'alcool.

Je grogne comme un ours mal léché et me tait le reste du voyage.

_**-" Quand même Harry, ça m'étonne que tu aie accepté de venir avec nous rendre une petite visite à Bill et Fleur à l'hôpital. Tu n'es pas particulièrement proche d'eux d'ailleurs, non . " **_Me demande subitement Hermione avec suspicions.

_Aaah Hermione, si tu savais...!_

_J'avais juste besoin d'un prétexte pour me rendre à l'hôpital après tout, j'aurais très bien pu y aller tout seul mais cela aurait fait immédiatement suspect. Et puis cela me permet de rendre visite au blondinet, alors j'ai tout gagné !_

J'esquisse un sourire confiant et me tourne vers la vitre de l' allait pleuvoir. _Quelle malchance._

Je soupire et avise l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste non loin devant. _Sublime, tout simplement sublime ! _

Nous nous garons et entrons quelques minutes plus tard.L'exaltation me prit d'un seul coup, j'avais tellement envie de le revoir !

Ayant hâte d'arrivée à destination je cours pratiquement vers la direction du deuxième étage. Malheureusement la voix d'Hermione me rattrape :

_**-" Harry ! Le service maternité n'est pas par là ! " **_Me cria-t-elle avec agacement.

_Une excuse, une excuse, une excuse..._

_**- " Je-Je vais aux toilettes ! " **_M'écriai-je en fonçant déjà à travers les couloirs.

_Combien de temps mettraient t-ils à s'apercevoir que je m'éternisais un peu trop dans les toilettes...?_

J'arrive finalement à la porte 212, elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. l'encadrement, la porte, la petite plaque métallique, tout y est.

J'aime pensé que je suis l'une des seules personnes qui puissent entrer dans cette pièce.

_Le repaire du Dragon._

_Ça sonne bien._

J'esquisse un sourire confiant. _Allons prendre le taureau par les cornes !_

Je pose la main sur la poignée et ouvre grande la porte. Je remarque immédiatement l'obscurité présente dans la pièce, les rideaux étaient tirés et laissaient seulement un mince filet de lumière filtré. Il faisait froid. Les murs étaient toujours aussi blanchâtres, sans couleur, impersonnel.

Malgré l'obscurité, je discerne un vêtement joncher au sol. Je l'attrape puis, muet de stupeur, je le jette au loin d'un mouvement vif, mettant le plus de distance entre lui et moi.

Un boxer. _Pas si impersonnel que ça finalement..._

Rien n'a bougé, mis à part les livres s'étant volatilisé du lit, tout semblait en ordre_. Néanmoins pas de Draco dans le coin._

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, passe la tête à travers les rideaux et distingue le décor. La vue donne directement sur la cour. La végétation est dense et beaucoup de patients se promènent ici pour le magnifique paysage.

_Je me demande si Draco regarde souvent par ici, est-ce qu'il observe les autres dehors en rêvant de leur histoire ? De leur fin ? Est-ce qu'il aime sentir le vent sur son visage ? Est-ce qu'il pense souvent à la suite ? Au futur ? Est-ce qu'il pense à sa mort ?_

_Probablement._

Je soupire longuement. _Allons haut les cœurs ! Draco ne mourra pas. Pas si je suis là._

_Du moins je l'espère._

_Ne m'estimai-je pas trop en pensant pouvoir le sauver ? Je suis un humain moi aussi. Enfin mis part le fait que je sois immortel. Qui n'est bien sur qu'un tout petit détail. Vraiment petit._

Une porte claque et je sursaute, comme pris en faute. Je dirige mon regard vers le nouvel arrivant de la pièce avec langueur.

Draco .

Draco qui me regarde étrangement.

Draco adorablement mignon avec un si grand pull sur les épaules.

Draco qui a les cheveux..._mouillé?_

Oui des cheveux mouillés d'où quelques goute tombe et caresse le long de son visage illuminé, qui longe sa nuque, son cou...

Je reprends lentement mes esprits. _Ce n'est pas le moment propice pour penser à ça voyons !_

Je lance un sourire éclatant au blond, qui a visiblement l'air dérouté, et cour à sa rencontre. Face à face, nous nous dévisageons mutuellement sans vraiment nous en rendre compte. Il murmure alors, brisant le silence, en baissant la tête vers le sol, probablement gêné :

**-" Alors...tu es revenu...?"**

Il avait plus l'air a cette instant d'un enfant pris en flagrant délit de vol de bonbon qu'a un jeune homme arrogant_- mais tellement séduisant-._

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite et prends le loisir d'observer sa silhouette si fine sous ces larges vêtements. Draco continue, hésitant à la marche à suivre.

**-" Tu... Pourquoi ? "**

_Je ne sais que dire. Pourquoi ? Oui d'ailleurs pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Quels sont mes raisons ? Est-ce le sentiment que si je ne lui viens pas en aide maintenant je le regretterais toute mais vie - Qui risque d'être vachement longue ! - ? Ou est-ce parce que , en sa présence, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré une partie de moi-même ?_

_Définitivement, pourquoi ?_

J'écarte la question d'un geste de main. Je ne peux répondre à cette question alors il vaut mieux dévier sur autre chose de moins fâcheux.

Je me lance :

**-" Viens avec moi. "**

Une simple phrase, courte mais significative.

Draco me regarde, intrigué, puis fronce les sourcils et me demande, interrogatif ;

**-" Où ?"**

Je souris doucement et lui présente ma main, tendu vers lui, paume en l'air.

**-" Viens, fait moi confiance. "**

Il me fixe, craintif, plante son regard dans le mien et finalement pose lentement sa paume contre la mienne, confiant.

**-" Je te suis. "**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wala, wala~~ ! Je posterais la suite dans peu de temps mais avant... Vos avis ? =D Certes, ce n'est pas un chapitre très passionnant, mais la relation Harry-Draco évolue pas mal vous ne trouvez pas ? =3<br>**_

**_A la prochaine !_  
><strong>


End file.
